Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{6p^2 + 6qp}{10qp + 10p^2} + \dfrac{8qp}{10qp + 10p^2}$ You can assume $p,q,r \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{6p^2 + 6qp + 8qp}{10qp + 10p^2}$ $k = \dfrac{6p^2 + 14qp}{10qp + 10p^2}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2p$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{3p + 7q}{5q + 5p}$